memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Ascent
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x09 | production = 507 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = | altimage = ascent crash.jpg }} "The Ascent" was the 107th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 9th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 25 November 1996. The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by . Summary Odo and Quark are stranded on a desolate world and must hike to higher ground to send a distress call; Nog returns to Deep Space 9 from Starfleet Academy. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Kira Nerys • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Locations :Deep Space 9 • habitat ring • operations center • Promenade • replimat Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Inferna Prime • Quark's • Starbase 137 Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • ( runabout) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill Orion States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Federation Grand Jury • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Orion Syndicate • Starfleet Academy Other reference :anodyne circuit • barracks • beetle • blood • blood screening • cadet • card game • class L • cold weather suit • cremation • customs • dabo • distress signal • Divine Treasury • dom-jot • environmental control • Ferengi death ritual • field ration • field study • fizzbin • gym • holosuite • intravenous therapy • latinum • navigational array • Odo's bucket • orange juice • pajamas • Past Prologue • penal colony • replicator • root beer • slug • snail • snail juice • solid • sonic shower • sophomore • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • subspace transmitter • transporter • transporter buffer • travois • Vorian pterodactyl • Vulcan Love Slave • worm Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Rapture". ascentVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsUKds9-5.5.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Rapture". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background *This is the last episode in the series to regularly feature the DS9 uniforms, which were introduced in the premiere episode, "Emissary", although they would continue to be used for the duration of Star Trek: Voyager. In the next episode, "Rapture", the DS9 crew would switch to the new grey-shouldered uniform, which was introduced in Star Trek: First Contact. The old DS9 uniform would appear three more times in the episodes, "In Purgatory's Shadow" and "By Inferno's Light" worn by the real Julian Bashir while still being trapped in the Internment Camp 371 and in the flashback scenes of the final episode, "What You Leave Behind". Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Nog.]] * Written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Max Grodénchik as Rom Images Episode images the Ascent.jpg|Episode image. ascent crash.jpg|Episode image. Adaptation images nogVHS5.5.jpg|Nog. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5